


Sunday morning, Monday afternoon

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, F/M, Friendship, Romance, School, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: All she wants is to get away, accept and move on, but no matter how much she tries, life keeps bringing her back to him.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

"I am so tired," she dropped her school bag on the floor, followed by a sports bag full of dancing equipment. Her jacket flew over that pile and shoes landed somewhere under the shoe stand in the corridor.

"You are later than usual, Mei," Momoi Satsuki peeped from the kitchen to greet her cousin. Mei walked in and dropped on the chair plastering herself all over the table.

"What time did you come home?" she asked taking a sip from the water bottle that Satsuki offered her.

"About an hour ago," Satsuki replied, "so why are you late?"

"I met Kise on the way home, and we popped to the cafe for some frozen yoghurt,"

"I thought you hated frozen yoghurt?" Satsuki sounded confused.

"I do, but Kise loves it and I love Kise, so I sucked it up," Mei chuckled back. Satsuki smiled. Heavy footsteps behind her made her turn around. There he stood - tall, dark, and handsome. Aomine Daiki, Satsuki's best friend, since they were kids and Mei's unrequited love for as long as she could remember. She took a deep silent breath and greeted him calmly.

"Mei," he said huskily with his usual grumpy looking expression.

"Aomine," Mei nodded at him. She stood up. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, please don't bother with my dinner share, I'm not hungry,"

Mei picked up her bags from the corridor and walked up the stairs. The sound of a closing door broke the silence in the kitchen.

"It's been almost three years," Aomine hissed. "When will she let it go?" the anger inside him rose faster than he expected.

Momoi placed a plate in front of him.

"Give her time," she sat down next to Aomine. "After all, you are the one who rejected her,"

Aomine rolled his eyes and shovelled the food into his mouth. His eye twitched. He looked down at the plate and pushed it away. With great difficulty he swallowed the food, not because he wasn't hungry, but because it tasted foul.

"How much longer does she need?" Aomine groaned smacking his hands flat on the table. "I am tired of waiting," he finally said. "If that's what she wants to act like, so be it. The only one who can treat me like that, is me." he stated emptying a glass of water.

Satsuki shook her head in disappointment. Aomine would never give in and Mei...she could hardly blame her.

"Fine, I am not going to interfere," she raised her hands up as if submitting to her fate. "Do what you want,"

 _*Damn right,*_ thought Aomine. _*It's none of your business.*_

\--

Mei locked herself inside the room and slid down the door. She could finally breathe. She continued taking short breaths until she finally calmed down. Three years after the incident and she still acted like an idiot around Aomine. Why couldn't she take control of her emotions? She groaned angrily at herself feeling the need to slap herself sideways, frontways and every other way possible. For a few minutes she considered the possibility of slapping herself but then gave up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Pale face and deep blue eyes stared back at her. She brought her face closer to the mirror touching cold glass with her nose.

"This is the last time!" she said slowly but firmly. "I will never let myself lose my cool with Aomine. I will not be intimidated my him. I will never love him again."

\--

**One Year Later: Seirin High**

She spotted the basketball table from afar, mainly because it was the only table which students avoided like the plague. A girl with short hair was eagerly gesturing to the guy in glasses who sat beside her. The couple looked hilarious.

"I want to join the basketball club," a female voice interrupted the heated one-sided conversation the two were having.

The girl looked up and smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry, but this is a men’s basketball team only," she replied. "However, you can still sign up, you just won't be able to participate in any official games," she added. "I am Riko, the manager and trainer by the way, and this is Hyuuga Junpei, he is the captain."

"Pleasure," the girl nodded, "Kanda Mei,"

The girl sat down on the chair gladly accepting the glass of water and a form handed to her. She scanned the form with her eyes.

"I can't play basketball," the girl stated, "I mean, I can, but I am not good...I wanted to sign up as a manager’s assistant and a massage therapist for the team. I’ve done a three-month training in the summer with **** School of Massage. Here is my learner’s permit," she handed the neatly folded paper to the girl opposite her. Riko quickly scanned the paper.

"How old are you?" Riko questioned wondering if the certificate was real.

"Sixteen,"

"And you already have experience with the *** School of Massage?” she asked somewhat suspiciously however she was more than certain of the possibility.

"After the summer vacation I have three-hour classes every Saturday with practice.” Mei reassured. Riko continued looking at the paper suspiciously. “My parents are doctors. I got a leg up. If in doubt please give the hospital a call, they will confirm my words and my progress.”

Riko shook her head eagerly and smiled.

"No need, please fill out the form."

Riko watched as the new girl quickly fill in her details. She handed the paper and stood up.

"The first club meeting is tomorrow, please come right after classes to the sports hall," both Riko and Hyuuga shook her hand.

Riko read the form. "Oh, she is from Teikou," Riko said in surprise. "I wonder if she met the Generation of Miracles,"

"Damn...with those looks I'd be surprised if she didn't," Hyuuga stated in a matter of fact way.

Riko's fist landed on his head.

"Ouch...what was that for?" Hyuuga yelled.

"For underestimating women! A woman can be both beautiful and talented!" she yelled.

"What does that have to do with _anything_?!" Hyuugo yelled avoiding the next hit.

Riko was about to answer when somebody's husky voice interrupted her.

"Is this where I can sign up for the basketball club?"

Riko shivered and looked up. In front of her stood a mountain.

Hyuuga's eyes widened, the guy in front of him was huge. He couldn't see the sun behind him. Riko was the first one to regain herself. She smiled widely and giggled almost nervously.

"Of course, please fill out the form. Our basketball team is quite new, and this is only the second year we are..." she started explaining, but it looked as if the mountain was not listening.

Hyuuga smiled lightly and rested his chin on his hand. Yes. This year promised to be interesting.


	2. The Beginning

Mei wrapped a large towel around herself and exited the shower room, she walked to her room in the furthest corner of the corridor. As she approached the room, she heard her phone buzzing and ringing. "Moshi, moshi,"

"Mei-chan," Satsuki cried on the other line.

Mei smiled. "Satsu-chan, how are you?"

"Good, good, not the same without you here. Why did you have to go so far away from home and moreover live in a dormitory!"

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Mei said. "Plus, I will come back for all the holidays, and some weekends...and maybe if I skip classes..."

"No skipping!" Satsuki said in a motherly tone. "Don't be like Dai-kun,"

Mei fell silent for a moment.

"You are right, no skipping. So, have you joined any clubs?" she asked to change the subject.

"I am the manager of the basketball club now," Satsuki replied excited. "We have an amazing team, Dai-kun also joined..."

Mei rolled her eyes. Satsuki's need to bring Aomine into conversation was almost frustrating. "Dai-kun" this, "Dai-kun" that, as if there was no Satsuki without Aomine.

"I joined the basketball club too." she replied. "Will practice shiatsu massage on little boys," she giggled.

"So, you still love basketball," the relief in Satsuki's voice was frustrating.

"Of course, I love basketball. Just because I am over Aomine does not mean I am over basketball," Mei snapped in annoyance. Why does Satsuki never listen?

"Sorry," the girl on the other line said guiltily. "No more Dai-kun talk,"

Mei sighed. "It's okay, I have to run now, I'll call you later, say hello to aunt and uncle from me."

The conversation was cut, and Mei sighed in relief. She dropped on her bed and stared at the ceiling before curling in a ball and dozing off in her towel.

\--

* _I am so late!_ * she ran to the sports hall bumping into people and mumbling apologies. * _I will never make a career if I'm always late, dammit_.*

She burst through the doors. "GOMENASAI!" she yelled falling onto her knees and breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and almost matched the colour of her red hair. She raised her hand in the air as if asking to give her a moment. "I'm going to die..." she mumbled under her breath still unable to catch it.

Riko sighed and gestured for the girl to come over. She stalked to the manager taking deep breaths.

"Please introduce yourself to the members," Riko smiled widely.

"Class 1B, Kanda Mei, pleasure to meet you,"

"Kanda-chan is our new manager assistant and the one responsible for you backs, arms and legs,"

"Meaning what exactly?" Koganei asked confused.

"Massage, I will be the one doing your massages. I am in training and you are my guinea pigs," Mei's eyes sparkled.

Everyone took a step back. Mei sighed.

"Oh jeez, I'm just kidding, I pretty much know what I'm doing, but I need practice nevertheless, so..." she smiled sweetly, "looking forward to working with you,"

"Hai, hai, now that all formalities are settled," Riko's eyes sparkled. "All the newcomers take off your clothes!" she ordered.

"Ehhhhh?" Mei yelled.

"The male ones!" Riko specified.

"Phew, and there I thought..." the relief in her voice was so obvious that everyone laughed.

The t-shirts flew off and Riko started her judgemental inspection. Mei followed her intensively studying young male bodies with interest, until they finally reached Kagami. Mei knew his name because he sat right behind her in class. His physique was amazing, it was hard to look away from him. His torso was hypnotizing.

"Hey manager and manager's assistant," Hyuuga yelled. "Why so frozen?"

"What?" Kagami said huskily making a shiver run down Mei's spine.

She shook her head mentally slapping herself for ogling.

"Is that everyone?" Riko asked. "Hm, how odd, Kuroko isn't here? I'm sure I would have noticed him if he was here..." Riko mumbled.

"He is here," Mei pointed at the blue haired guy standing right next to Riko.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Riko yelled startled.

"Hello," Kuroko said with a blank face.

"Kuroko-chii," Mei smiled warmly.

"Mei-chan,"

"You two know each other?" Riko asked.

Mei nodded.

"Mei-chan is the cousin of the basketball club manager at Teikou,"

"Satsuki always talks about you," Mei winked at Kuroko.

"Please don't," Kuroko raised his hand to stop her.

"Yes, sir," Mei retorted.

"Okay everyone, t-shirts on and assemble. First years will play with the second years," Riko clapped her hands calling for attention.

Mei settled on the bench next to Riko barely hiding her excitement. Riko watched her from the corner of her eye.

"You really like basketball, don't you?" she said. Mei nodded.

"I do. It's an amazing game. I love watching the teams give their best. I love to see their love for the game in their eyes, in their moves...in their..."

Riko chuckled.

"You are right. Now...let's see what these first years are made of."

\--

"WHAT?" all the first years including Mei and excluding Kuroko yelled.

"That's right! If you don't achieve your goals, you will have to confess your undying love to the girl you love on this same roof...NAKED!" the happy smug look on her face was scaring.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?" Mei yelled.

"If you don't want to be kicked out of the team, YOU WILL DO IT!" Riko's eyes sparkled.

"Aaaaahhh...this is not fair," Mei cried out. "I'm not even a player...how can I even have goals?"

"Quit the whining and suck it up!" Kagami said roughly. "This is not even a challenge!"

"Class 1B, Kagami Taiga, I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best in Japan!" he yelled out loud.

Hyuuga shivered and looked up. His eye twitched. "Oh God...here comes the shame," he mumbled under his breath trying to look away as several students pointed their fingers at him.

"Fine..." Mei clenched her teeth and ran to the edge of the room. "CLASS 1B, KANDA MEI, MY GOAL IS TO DO WHATEVER I CAN TO HELP THE TEAM DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES!"

"Why did she have to do it?" Hyuuga gasped. "Riko is making this a tradition..." he smiled. "And a surprisingly good one. Motivation guaranteed."

\--

**Three Weeks Later**

Kagami groaned like a lion.

Mei twitched and turned back. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I forgot to finish the assignment for today. Now detention is guaranteed."

"That's your fault Kagami-kun, I reminded you last night," Kuroko said.

"Urusai! I didn't have time," Kagami snapped back.

"Here, just copy this be quiet," Mei replied placing her notebook in front of him. "And hurry up, the break will be over in ten minutes,"

Kagami looked at the notebook with uncertainty.

"Is it correct?" he asked.

Mei's eye twitched in annoyance. She smacked her hands on the table and brought her face close to Kagami's.

"Do you have better options, Bakagami?" she hissed angrily. "Or maybe you want to do it yourself? We'd love to see you straggle."

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jeez...woman, no fine, I'll have it,"

"That's what I thought," Mei snorted and sat down next to Kuroko.

"You have an interesting way with him," Kuroko commented watching Kagami copying the work, even then Kagami looked somewhat apish, continuously scratching the back of his head and making mistakes in his notes.

"He is an interesting individual," Mei smiled, "I quite like him actually,"

"You've always had a thing for basketball players,"

"If you are talking about Aomine," Mei started, "Then that's in the past.

"Really?" the poker face was still there. "Then why aren't you friends anymore?"

"Our characters turned out to be too different," she shrugged.

Kuroko open his mouth but Kagami was faster. "Here, thanks...I owe you,"

"I'll hold that thought,"

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly peeked. Momoi attached a photo of Aomine sleeping with a caption "skipping classes". She rolled her eyes and quickly snapped a photo of Kagami whose face was covered in ketchup, taking a bite from a huge sandwich. She giggled adding a caption " _Bakagami_ ".

"Whafff waff daf fof?" Kagami mumbled with his mouth full.

Mei ignored him and wrapped an arm around Kuroko. "And this one is a personal payback," she mumbled quickly making a cute face and taking a photo.

"Was that really necessary?" Kuroko asked.

"You have no idea!"

\--

Momoi stared at the photo of huge red-haired guy. "Ano...who is this weirdo?" she mumbled. Aomine opened one eye and stared at her.

"Who?"

Momoi flashed her phone in front of his face showing the photo. Aomine's eyes narrowed when he saw the name of the sender.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Baka...gami..." she read. "Bakagami...Mei says. He is actually cute in a way,"

Aomine made a weird noise and closed his eye. This was a waste of his precious time and it is widely known that the only one who can waste Aomine's time is himself.

"Oh, she sent something else," Momoi said excitedly. "KUROKO-KUN!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aomine sat up and stared at her blankly.

"It's Kuroko-kun and Mei-chan. Remember I told you they went to the same school and ended up in the same class?"

"Did you? No memory whatsoever," Aomine shrugged but looked down at the photo. "Hmphhh..."

"What is it?"

"She cut her hair," Aomine stated coldly.

"Oh yeah, a while ago,"

"Idiot," he hissed shrugging and returning to his place.

"Hey, that's my cousin you are talking about," Momoi complained but Aomine ignored her. His mind was occupied by the different Mei to the one he used to know. He didn't see her for over six months. Could a person change so much after such a short period of time? It was no longer the same Mei he used to know, the one who confessed to him, the one he rejected. No. This was a person whose eyes are full of pride and determination. Aomine chuckled darkly. * _Let’s see where you'll end up Momo_.*

"I am so jealous of Mei-chan, she can be with Kuroko-kun every day," Momoi sighed heavily still staring at the photo. "And she looks so happy,"

"Cut it out Satsuki," Aomine barked.

"Grumpy goose," Momoi pouted and smiled looking at Aomine from the corner of her eyes. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows but remained calm. Momoi smiled wider. She could tell that something was bothering him.

"This could get interesting," she whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Aomine groaned.

"I said it's time for training, get up now!"


	3. The Sweetness of Winning

"Kagami," Mei yelled angrily, "You cannot jump anymore. You are at your limit. If you jump again it might be your last jump for the year,"

"The situation is getting out of hand," Riko said, biting on her bottom lip.

"Urusai..." Kagami yelled back. "I will win. No matter what. I _will_ win!" he said through his greeted teeth.

"Idiot. Coach, please ask for a time out," Mei looked into Riko's eyes with full seriousness. "Or better yet please continue without Kagami for some time,"

"WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL!" Kagami protested.

Riko nodded. "Kagami, you are out. Koganei, you are in."

"But coach..."

"I agree," Kuroko raised his hand.

"KUROKO!"

"Come here now," Mei grabbed Kagami by the collar and dragged him out.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, just shut it," Mei hissed. She closed the door and glared at him. "Sit,"

She kneeled beside him and quickly examined his shaking legs. * _This is not good, he is almost at his limit, a bit more and he could make himself an invalid_ ,* she thought furrowing her eyebrows. She quickly massaged his legs trying to release the tension as efficiently as possible.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"I feel great," he replied without a second thought.

"Two jumps,"

"Huh?"

"I can guarantee two jumps without pain, but if you decide to jump an extra time...it could be the last jump you make for a while," the seriousness in her tone alerted him. Kagami decided not to argue. "Lie down flat on the floor," she ordered quickly tying her hair into a small ponytail.

"What are you going to do?" Kagami questioned. Mei did not reply. She early searched for the right pressure points. Two minutes later she looked at Kagami's face.

"How are you feeling now?"

Kagami moved his legs, his eyes widened in shock. "What...the pain is gone," he quickly jumped up. "It's gone," he smiled widely and grabbed Mei and lifted her up. He spun her around put her down making his way out of the changing room.

"Kagami," she called again.

"Huh?"

"Remember what I said. I wasn't joking,"

"Hai..." he disappeared behind the door leaving Mei alone. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Damnit...Kuroko was right. They really are alike,"

Her phone buzzed. She quickly opened the message. ***What's wrong with Kagami-chii?*** Kise added a sad face to his message.

Ever since they lost to Seirin Kise has been continuously asking about Kagami.

***Don't worry. Everything is fine. See you later.***

"Phew! Time to get back!" Mei ran out of the changing room and towards the bench. Riko sent her a questioning look. Mei gestured an OKAY sign to her, meaning it was okay to let Kagami back into the game.

The sound of the whistle stopped the game. "Change. Seirin."

***

The tension rose.

Kagami used up both of his jumps, the pain came back as suddenly as it left. Midorima was ready to make the final shot...he embraced the position when...the ball was suddenly pushed out of his hands.

Everybody fell silent. The gong rang. The time was up. Seirin won.

"YEAHHHHH!" Everybody cheering. Riko and Mei threw their arms around each other hugging and laughing.

The guys ran towards them high-fiving them and each other. Even Kuroko was smiling. The feel of winning felt amazing.

Kagami ran towards Mei and stopped in front of stairing. She raised her hands and he high-fived her. "That's the way, Bakagami," she smiled widely.

"Kanda Mei," Kagami said roughly, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness and determination. "Will you date me?"

Mei gasped. Her jaw dropped. She wasn't the only one. The rest of the team stared in disbelief.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME, BAKAGAMI!" Riko yelled smacking him on the face with a towel.

"Ouch, coach...what was that for?" Kagami yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Pff...pffff...hahahahahahhaha," Mei laughed loudly, a tear escaped her eyes as she tried to calm down. Kagami's knees were shaking and yet he was standing up straight looking directly at her.

"Bakagami, you are too much,"

"I don't get what you answer is." Kagami retorted.

The towel connected with his face once again. "Seriously, Kagami, have you no shame?" Hyuuga patted him on the back.

"Huh? What did I say?" Kagami honestly did not understanding what he did wrong.

"It's okay," Mei smiled widely. "Kagami, I will go out with you," she gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"HUUUUH?"

"That easily?" Koganei's jaw dropped, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Mei shrugged.

"Alright!" Kagami clenched his fist and smiled showing his teeth.

Mei's heart was beating fast but she continued keeping her cool. She was happy. She was incredibly happy that Kagami asked her. There was something about him that she liked a lot, that she couldn't explain. She followed everyone away from the pitch, keeping behind. Her eyes followed Kagami who was smiling and laughing completely ignoring the fact that he was barely standing. His knees finally reached their limit and quite frankly she was unsure of how he was still standing. It bothered her, but she would deal with that later. Right at that moment she wanted to be just excited and happy as everyone else. She ran towards Kagami and Kuroko and smacked them both on their backs.

"You guys were amazing,"

*******

That night Kagami was walking her home. They were not holding hands. They weren't even talk. They just walk quietly, enjoying each other's company. When they reached the dormitory Mei stopped. "Sorry, no guests are allowed past 8 pm," she said apologetically, but Kagami didn't seem bothered.

"It's fine," he said looking at her face. He looked so intently that for a moment Mei felt like he was going to eat her up with his gaze. Unsure of his action Kagami leaned closer to her face, Mei did not protest. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in closer. Their lips met. His lips were dry but gentle. The kiss turned out clumsy short and clumsy but neither of them minded.

"One more time," Kagami said this time grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck accepting the kiss.

Mei trembled lightly in his hands. She finally broke the kiss trying to catch her breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said quietly pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, see ya," Kagami waited for her to walk inside before making his way back home.

Mei ran to her room; her heart was beating so fast that her chest hurt. She clenched her t-shirt in her hand trying to calm herself down. She dropped on her bed and stared in front of her. The room was dark, but she didn't want to switch on the light. She replayed the kiss in her head over and over again. She touched her lips feeling the shivers run down her spine. "Kagami Taiga," she his name out loud. "Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga..." she continued repeating his name over and over again until sleepiness finally won over. "Kagami...Aomine-kun..." she whispered yawning and instantly falling asleep.


	4. A Taste of Aomine Daiki

**Mei**

For once I woke up on time. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of leftovers of sleepiness. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed. 6:30 am. I groaned loudly.

"I don't want to live."

I pushed the duvet off myself and jumped off the bed. The quicker I was out the more chances I wouldn't fall asleep. I grabbed my towel and rushed to the shower.

Twenty five minutes later, refreshed and brand new I stepped out of the halls of residence and made my way to the sports hall.

Kagami was already there.

"Kagami-kun," I yelled waving eagerly. He waved back and ran towards me. "Am I late?"

"No, I'm just early. Can't sleep these days...when everybody is training for the next match and I have to just sit and watch." he groaned.

I sighed. This must have been a torture for Kagami. I gave him a pat on the back.

"There, there. I'll massage your legs later today, you'll feel better, but don't forget what Riko said. Rest is everything." I said strictly.

"Yeah, yeah," he wrapped one arm around me as we made our way inside. "Tonight...would you like to go and grab something to eat?" he asked.

I smirked. Kagami was sweet. Even though he looked like a mountain and was built like a rock, he lost his temper instantly and was very loud, he was sweet.

"Sure...I am actually starving right now as well," my tummy growled loudly making Kagami laugh. "Don't laugh! I punched his arm! The breakfast starts at 7:15. I haven't had time."

"Alright, let’s go get you something," Kagami grabbed me in a bear embrace and lifted me up as if I weighted nothing. I gasped. He brought me closer to his face. We looked into each other's eyes and instinctively I brought my face closer and touched his lips. The kiss was quick but enough to make my heartbeat faster. There was something about kissing Kagami that sent shivers down my spine. I loved it.

I opened my eyes to look at Kagami, he was staring so intently that it made me somewhat uncomfortable. It's been a week since he asked me out in front of everybody, but..."I like you a lot," he said.

Ehhhhhhhh!

I wasn't expecting that. I gasped for air trying to calm down. My face felt hot, and I wondered if I was blushing.

"Kagami, you really don't have any shame, do you?" a voice behind us said. We froze and yelped. Kagami released me and turned around abruptly.

"KUROKO!" he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?"

"From the beginning,"

"Kuroko-kun..." I whined. "Seriously...at least make a noise or something. This is embarrassing..."

"I think we should go inside," Kuroko said nonchalantly. "Everyone else is here already,"

"Why...WHY DO THESE PEOPLE WAKE UP SO EARLY!" I yelled marching ahead.

I kicked the changing room door open and changed into my swimming shorts and a t-shirt. I took my notebook and a pen out. Today I was supposed to observe the team and make notes for the manager. Training in the swimming pool sounded promising. Shame Kagami couldn't join yet.

"Mei-chan," Kuroko called when I exited the changing room. I turned around and he handed me Tetsu No. 2. "Please take care of him,"

I grabbed the doggy and cuddled it. He was a cutie pie and looking just like Tetsu. I wondered what Satsuki would say to that. I chuckled.

"Of course!”

I sat on the bench next to Kagami and handed him the dog.

"GRAAAHHHHH... what what what are you doing?!?!?!? Take it away! Put it down, don't bring it so close!"

I blinked wide-eyed.

"But it's a puppy. He looks like Kuroko. Look," I shoved the doggy into his face but Kagami simply crawled away from me.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a very family figure stalked it. "Mei-cha, Tetsu-kun,"

I couldn't fight my surprise and accidently dropped Tetsu No. 2 onto Kagami's lap. The doggy barked causing Kagami to lose all the colour from his face.

"Satsuki...what are you doing here?" I stood up.

"I am here to see you and Tetsu-kun,"

"Huh...who are you?" Riko asked suspiciously.

In my side vision I could see Kagami crawling out of the pool room, trying to get away from Tetsu No. 2.

"I am Tetsu-kun's girlfriend," Satsuki smiled making her most charming face.

Kuroko and I snorted. Naturally, I did it louder.

"WHAT?????" everybody yelled.

"Kurko you have a girlfriend?"

"She was our manager at Teikou, and Mei-chan's cousin."

"EEHHHHHH??" the gazes left Kuroko and dropped onto me. "Seriously? But they are so different..." Koganei said without thinking. Hyuuga blushed trying to look away, just to be punched by Riko.

"Men..." she hissed under her breath. "Just because her honkers are bigger than..." she eyed my chest and then hers. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Satsuki, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I missed you," she smiled sweetly once again. I sighed and smiled.

"Of course, I missed you," we hugged.

"Okay back to training!" Riko yelled bringing everybody's attention to herself. "Let’s talk elsewhere," I whispered. "Wait for me by the door,"

***

Kagami found himself at a basketball pitch. He had no idea how a ball ended up. The excitement was pulsating in his veins.

"I can't just sit anymore. My legs don't hurt as much anymore," he jumped up lightly to throw the ball, but a sharp pain pierced his legs. He greeted his teeth and looked as the ball bounced off the basket.

"Oi," a deep voice snarled, "Are you Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami turned around to see a guy looking down at him. His smug face pissed him off instantly.

"Let’s play. I want to look at you," the guy said furrowing his permanently furrow eyebrows.

"Huh?" the anger in Kagami's voice was evident. He hated the guts of the person in front of him. "Who the hell are you? I don't play until I want to especially with someone I don't know,"

"I don't give a shit," the tanned guy reply huskily. "If I tell you to play, you will play. I don't ask...I say. And if it makes you feel better...I am Aomine Daiki,"

***

"Satsuki, seriously...what are you doing here?" Mei groaned when they were finally alone.

"I wanted to see you," Momoi pouted. "And besides, next time we meet, it will on the other side of coin," she replied smiling lightly. "I watched the video of your game with Midorima-kun. It was a good game."

"Yeah, the guys did a great job," I smiled.

"That Kagami..." she said. "In the games against Kise-kun and Midorima-kun...he was so much like Aomine,"

Mei twitched.

"He is nothing like Aomine," she replied with a hint of ice in her voice.

Satsuki looked up surprised at her tone. "Kagami loves basketball, he gets so much joy every time he holds a ball in his hands and every time it goes into the ring. He doesn't play basketball...he lives it,"

"Mei...do you like Kagami?" Satsuki asked.

Mei looked away and rested her chin on her knees. "We are going out," she replied.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuh?" Satsuki whined. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"When I came home for the holidays?" Mei questioned back smiling like a fool.

"Mei-channnn, this is unfair. I should be the first one to know these details about my dear cousin,"

"My dear cousin Satsuki Momoi," Mei said strictly and cleared her throat, "Now you know."

***

When Mei returned to the sports hall Riko was yelling at Kagami, she smacked him on the head several times just to be held back by Hyuuga and Izuki.

"What happened?"

"Bakagami was playing basketball!"

"Huh?" Mei turned around and smacked Kagami over the head with bag.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"BAKAGAMI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!"

"Now there's two of them," Koganei whispered to the rest.

"Gomen, gomen," Kagami rubbed the back of his head trying to settle the situation.

"That's it Kagami, if you are not going to use your legs, you will use your hands for talking all day!" Riko yelled.

"Huh, are you serious?"

"More than ever and START!"

Kagami said no more and did what he was told. Mei looked at his face already getting red from the blood rush, but something else bothered her. Kagami looked more serious than ever. He continued furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fists. Something was definitely wrong.

***

"Kagami-kun..." Mei watched as Kuroko ran towards Kagami and wondered if she could be as sneaky as him. She crept behind the two trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Ahh...Kuroko," Kagami finally stopped walking on his hands and joined Tetsu.

"Kagami-kun, you are surely a fool," Kurko started. Mei covered her mouth trying to laugh; Kuroko face was hilarious when he said it. "But I don't believe that you would destroy your legs for no good reason. What happened?"

Kagami stopped walking and clenched his fists.

"I met...Aomine Daiki,"

A loud thud made them both turn around. Not far from them stood Mei. Her school bag was laid on the ground in front of her feet and face looked paler than usual. Her eyes were widened in disbelief and something that Kagami just could not read.

"Aomine...was here?" she asked with a shaky voice.


	5. The Strongest of the Miracles

When Kagami reached his flat, his mood was completely ruined. Mei's strange reaction to Aomine surprised him so he asked Kuroko if he knew anything after Mei made a foolish excuse to leave. But Kuroko only shrugged saying that it was not his place to tell. Kagami threw his shoes and his bag on the floor, stepped over them and walked into a tiny kitchen. She dropped on the chair and gulped down a whole bottle of water.

"Kusoooo..." he snarled. What Kuroko told him about Aomine was enough to despise the guy, but he couldn't help to admire him at the same time. Kagami itched to play with Aomine again. He wanted to see Aomine's game, he wanted to compete, to feel his strength in the field. "Kusoooo!" Kagami yelled again. He wanted to eat something but had no appetite. "Why the hell did Mei act to weird?" he rubbed his temples. This question did not leave him mind and kept him awake for the whole night.

***

"Kagami, you look horrible," Hyuuga said when Kagami entered the sports hall. Kagami mumbled something in return scanning the hall for Mei. She stood further way next to Riko. The two seemed to be discussing something serious.

"Ah...Kagami," Riko waved. "We were just talking about you."

Mei looked into Kagami's eyes but rushed to look away. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Mei was just saying that you might not be ready to play the next game," Riko said. "Which is very bad for us because our first opponent is Touou."

"Aomine..." Kagami hissed. He smirked showing his teeth, like an animal ready to attach its prey. "I can barely wait," he said barely covering the excitement.

"Kagami, you were not listening," Mei interfered. "There is a high chance that your legs will not be able to withstand such pressure,"

"I will be fine," Kagami brushed her off and walked away deep in his thoughts.

Riko and Mei exchanged looks and sighed.

"Seriously...what is he thinking," Riko threw her arms in the air and walked towards the rest of the team. There was a lot to be done and a lot to be said.

Mei watched Kagami who already started his warmup. Today he was allowed to participate in the training, and he looked excited. Suddenly Kagami turned around and looked back at her. Mei was taken aback, but this time she did not look down. They looked into each other eyes for a few moments.

"Good luck," Mei mouthed.

Kagami smiled with the corner of his mouth.

 _*Just watch me_ ,* he thought.

***

"Dai-kun," Momoi burst through the door, her chest bouncing up and down with her every move. "Mei-chan told me you were at Seirin. How could you go and not tell me?!” she yelled.

Daiki twitched.

"How the hell did she know?" he questioned.

Momoi brushed him off. "So why did you go there?"

"Oi, oi, stop nagging," Aomine waved his hand. "I went to see Kagami. He is a loser just as expected,"

Momoi placed her hands on her hips.

"By the way, did you know that Mei and Kagami-kun are dating?" she asked nonchalantly.

Aomine froze. Slowly he sat up and glared at her. "What did you just say?" he asked.

Momoi nodded. "I went to see Tetsu-kun and Mei, and she told me that. I was equally surprised,"

Aomine looked away from her face deep in thoughts.

* _So Mei finally moved on?_ * he thought and chuckled darkly. He looked back at Momoi. She knew that look very well, it promised nothing good. Aomine was excited. "S'that so?" he finally said. "Well...even more reason to crush them," he laughed under his breath.

***

**The day of the match**

The tension on Seirin bench was too thick. Mei watched the game silently occasionally clenching her fists. Aomine was nowhere to be seen, but Mei was not surprised. Aomine never came to the first half the games, but even without him the team was strong. Mei threw a meaningful look at Momoi. "They have _her_ ," she mumbled. Momoi smiled from the other side of the pitch. Mei rolled her eyes.

"Riko," she called quietly.

"Nande?" Riko moved a bit closer.

"I worry about the information she has on them. Satsuki is an amazing analyst. Her ability to gather information is ridiculously good,"

Riko smiled and gave a loud strong pat on Mei's back.

"Calm down, she analysed everything from the previous years, however she doesn't have enough information on Kagami and Kuroko," Riko said cheerfully. "And besides," she smirked, "She is not the only one with a woman's intuition,"

Mei smiled returning the pat on the back. "Riko...you really are an amazing coach,"

Mei threw a look at Touou's coach, he was smirking. She followed his gaze.

"KAGAMI!" Mei yelled jumping up.

"What's wrong?" Riko jumped up next to her.

"Coach, ask for a change," Mei demanded.

"It can't be..." Riko glanced at Kagami.

"Yes..." pushed her hair behind her ears.

Kogami argued as Koganei took his place. Riko was explaining a few things and apologizing, while Mei kneeled beside him bandaging his knees. "I can't make the pain go away this time Kagami," she said, "You will have to work with what you have. Bandaging should help. There,"

"I feel ashamed letting an injured player participate in the game, but without you we don't stand a chance,"

Kagami looked at the two girls standing together, both looking at him with serious face.

"Coach...you have to prepare yourself mentally for the games," he finally said.

"What the heck does that even mean?" Riko whispered to Mei. Mei shrugged.

The whistle was blown.

"Go get them," Riko put her thumbs up.

"Crush them!" Mei added with a big smile, but suddenly...

"Yeah, yeah...try hard out there...so I won't get bored," a strong arm snaked around Kagami's neck as Aomine smirked at Mei.

"Aomine," Mei and Kagami snapped in unison.

"Mei," Aomine took a step away from Kagami and stared at her face. Their eyes met. Her pale blue eyes glared daggers while his deep blue mocked her. "I see you downgraded," he chuckled darkly nodding at Kagami.

"Aomine," Mei replied in a similar tone. "I could knock you out with two moves," she hissed under her breath.

"Haha...I'd love to see you try," Aomine's eyes continued piercing holes in her face and body. A year back she would have averted her gaze and be biting her lip with a strong need to cry, but now...now all she wanted to do was wipe that smug look off his face that pissed her off so much. "Meanwhile, I'll go and crush your _boyfriend_ ," Aomine's eyes sparkled with bad light as he emphasized the 'boyfriend' in his sentence.

"Why you..." Mei rushed ahead just to have Kagami step in front of her. He put his arm around her shoulders and glared directly at Aomine, who drilled Kagami's arm with his eyes.

"Back off Aomine," he said dangerously. "We will settle this during the game,"

"Kagami..." Mei looked up, but Kagami said nothing. He quickly stroked her head with his big hand. "I've got this,"

Aomine threw his bag on the bench and his jacket into Momoi's hands. "Let's roll then."


	6. Bitterness

Aomine was amazing and it frustrated Mei.

He was so much better than she ever remembered him. He grew in his abilities. It was as if he was invincible.

Kagami stood no chance, and she knew it. Everybody knew it.

When Kagami was finally put on the bench because his legs were giving up on him, Aomine approached their bench.

"Looks like the end of the game came too soon," he said.

First years restrained Kagami and Riko barely managed to restrain Mei.

"Come on guys," Mei wiped away a tear. "Let's make some noise. Our team hasn't given up, and they never will. Look at them," she yelled.

"Seirin, Seirin, Serin," the first years cheered together with Mei.

But the gap between the scores continued growing. Nobody gave up, everybody was fighting until the very end. Nobody shed a tear.

That day Touou crushed Seirin.

When the game was over Satsuki came over to Seirin's bench. "I am very sorry," she said patting Mei's back. Mei did not shrug her off although she really wanted to.

"Oi, Satsuki, no point in talking to those losers," Aomine yelled.

"DAI-KUN!" Satsuki glared.

"Basketball is a team game." Mei finally said. "We might have lost score wise," she turned around and glared at Aomine, "But your teamwork could never compete with ours. I am proud of our team. They were amazing until the end,"

Mei picked up her bag and followed the rest of the team. Kagami and Kuroko waited for her at the exit.

Momoi and Aomine watched as Mei hugged them both and they disappeared behind the door.

"She matured," Momoi finally said. "And it looks like she really fits in,"

"Tsskkk..." Aomine clicked his tongue glaring at Kuroko and Mei. Just to think that a while ago these two people were that close to him. They went out together, played sports together, laughed together, but now everything changed. They found someone else. A loser named Kagami...Kuroko found his new light and Mei...he ran his fingers through his short hair, Mei found someone who can give her what he didn't.

"Dai-kun, what's wrong?" Satsuki asked touching his arm.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Let's go."

***

It's been almost a week since Seirin lost to Touou. Kagami stopped attending training sessions, he didn't speak to anyone...even Mei. The tension between him and Kuroko rose, but Mei did not dare to ask either of them.

"Kagami, that bastard," Hyuuga bounced angrily. "I told him to come and watch us train, while he rests his leg. When I see him, I'll kill," the creepy evil smile on Hyuuga's face scared.

"Mei, have you seen Kagami?" Koganei asked.

She shook her head sadly. "No...he is not answering my calls. I'm going to his house now. And if he doesn't the door..." she clenched her fists. "I will knock it down."

"Ehhhh?" the first years took a step back from her. "She is just as scary as the captain sometimes," one of them whispered.

"What did you say?" Hyuuga hovered over them like a mountain. "Twenty more laps, now,"

"You are a devil,"

***

Mei found herself in front of a blue door of a three-floor apartment block. Based on the exterior design, it looked like the apartments were studios, mainly for singletons and university students. She took a deep breath and rung the bell. There was no reply. She rang again and again, but to no avail.

"You son of a..." she hissed as she started banging on the door screaming. "KAGAMI, I KNOW YOU ARE HOME, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW,"

"Oi, shut up, someone yelled,"

"YOU SHUT UP, I DO WHAT I WANT," Mei yelled back.

"Somebody please call the police," A girl's voice said when suddenly the door burst open.

"Kaga..." but he didn't let her finish, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" he groaned.

"What else could I do? You are not answering my calls. Not replying my messages. You don't come to the practice and you don't open the door..." Mei retorted. "And then you ask me what I'm doing?"

"Ugh..." Kagami sighed and walked into a tiny kitchen, Mei followed closely. Kagami sat down and motioned for Mei to do the same.

"Taiga," she called gently. It was the first time she called him by his name. "You should go to the practice; everybody is worried about you. Kuroko is not himself anymore,"

Kagami did not reply.

Mei walked closer and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. His hair was thick and rough but, it tickled her face, but Mei didn't care. Her heart ached at the sight of Kagami, she wanted him to feel better.

"I lost to Aomine," he finally said.

"We all lost to Aomine, WE as a team,"

"What is your relationship with Aomine?" Kagami finally asked.

"We used to be childhood friends. He was close to Momoi and after my parents started travelling to the UK for work, I often stayed with her family, so I tagged along. We were very close at some point and..." she gulped, "I came to like him, so I confessed,"

Kagami tensed under her touch. "But he rejected me saying he likes Satsuki instead," she sighed heavily. "In the end they didn't work out and Satsuki fell in love with Tetsu. I don't think Aomine moved on but who knows,"

"What about you?" Kagami turned around and looked directly into her eyes. "Have you moved on?" he asked seriously. Kagami held her hands in his.

Mei smiled.

"I honestly believe so," she replied kissing his forehead, "All I want right now is to crush that bastard in the field and wipe that smug grin off his face," Mei squeezed Kagami's hands in hers, her eye was twitching, and lips were shaking in anger.

Kagami grabbed her and hid her in his arms. "Have you lost weight?" he asked. Mei shrugged. "You feel lighter. If you lose any more you will disappear," Kagami said straightening up.

"What are you doing?" Mei asked in confusion.

"I'm going to feed you," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. She gladly accepted his caress.


	7. A Moment of Weakness

"Ugh...these late-night busses are the worst," Mei groaned opening the door to Satsuki's house and dropping her travel bag on the floor. "Full of sickos and perverts...blehhh," she waved her hand as if trying to push away the imagine of middle-aged creeps who tried to pick her up.

"Mei-chan, you are here!" Satsuki bounced out of the living room and hugged her tightly. Mei hugged her back.

"Happy to see you Satsuki," she said.

"How the bus ride?"

"Dirty, dusty, full of perverts," Mei counted on her fingers.

"Oi, is that the pizza delivery? Tell him he's late..." Aomine suddenly appeared in the doors of the living room.

Mei's face dropped.

* _What did I do to deserve this_?* she thought in annoyance.

"It's only me Aomine, unfortunately, OR fortunately you will have to wait for your pizza longer," Mei retorted picking up her bag and walking up the stairs.

_*What is wrong with Satsuki? Doesn't she have any other friends? Why is this guy always EVERYWHERE I go?*_

"Mei-chan, come down for pizza," Satsuki called.

Aomine snickered. As if she would.

"Sure." Mei replied. "Will do that,"

"Eh?" Satsuki was sure that Mei would reject.

"After a shower," Mei added. "I feel like I've deteriorated,"

***

She stepped out of the shower feeling much better. Life with shorter hair was so much easier. Yes, it was fuzzier if not taken care of, but it dried quickly and didn't need a long time to manage. She hummed a song under her breath when she noticed somebody's presence.

"Grahhhhh," she screamed dropping her towel. she grabbed the towel before it fell on the ground and wrapped it around herself. "What the actual fuck, _Aomine_?" she yelled at the guy who was casually standing at the door.

"You were taking too long, and I needed to use the bathroom," he replied. "I didn't think I was going to get a free show here as well," he smirked.

"You bastard, get out. You have no shame and no sense of people's personal space,"

"Jeez, shut up and stop yelling," he said in annoyance. "You have nothing I haven't seen before,"

Mei grabbed a soap holder and threw it into Aomine. Great reflexes pulled Aomine to a side, but he couldn't keep his balance. He stepped on Mei's t-shirt which was lying on the floor and slipped. Aomine landed flat on his back groaning in pain.

"What’s going on here?" Satsuki came running. "I heard screaming and..." she stopped by the open door with her eyes wide open. Mei stood next to the bath, half covered by her towel, with wet hair plastered to her face and neck and horror in her eyes. Aomine was flat on the floor groaning in pain. "What are you guys doing?" she questioned pressing an index finger to her lips.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Aomine yelled angrily.

"Honestly?" Momoi asked innocently.

"No!” Mei smacked her hand on her forehead. "Satsu, please take him out of here," she waved her hand at Aomine as if shooing away a pest.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, pizza is here," Momoi bounced downstairs.

"Hey! Don’t leave us here like this!" Mei yelled, but Momoi was already gone.

"Oh, Lord, why me?!" she exclaimed heartedly.

"Urusai..."Aomine hissed. "You're giving me a headache. And you are not the one who's on the floor," Aomine tried to get up but when he put his weight on one of his feet he winced in pain. "Fuck," he hissed loudly.

"What?" Mei asked unsure if he was faking it, but his face looked like he was serious.

"Something's wrong with my foot," Aomine retorted hopping out of the bathroom but leaving the door open.

Mei quickly put on her pyjamas and ran downstairs. Aomine sat on the floor leaning on the sofa while Momoi was placing an ice pack on his foot.

"I think he sprained his ankle," she said.

"That wouldn't have happened if that idiot didn't throw her shit all over the floor,"

Mei glared.

"It wouldn't have happened if this pervert wasn't trying to take a crap while I was in the shower,"

"Quit bickering!" Satsuki finally had enough. "Mei you just got home, why can't you just get along for one evening. You used to be able to, so do it now as well. I don't care whose fault it was, but if Dai-kun can't play in the next game it will be problematic." she stomped upstairs. "I'm going to sleep. Try not to kill each other or burn the house," she yelled.

Aomine was stuffing his face with pizza.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Mei asked trying to sound normal.

"I'm staying for the weekend, besides..." he pointed at his leg, "I can't."

Mei sighed and dropped on the sofa. * _So much for a family weekend_ ,*

"Oi," Aomine called.

"What is it now?"

"Give me my shorts, they are in my bag, I can't get up,"

* _WHY MUST I DO THIS?!*_ she yelled in her head, but nevertheless got up and got what he was asking for. She threw the shorts into his face and once again got on the sofa and flipped through the channels.

Aomine changed right there.

"Ugh..." he groaned again.

She looked down at him wincing in pain as he accidentally put pressure on his injured leg.

* _Seriously...just why? What kind of luck is this?*_ she said and stood up.

"Lie down flat," she ordered.

"Huh?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"I will take a look at your leg. Maybe I can help."

"Huh?"

"Jeez, Aomine, your dictionary was so much richer when we were younger," she stated.

"Shut it," Aomine spat.

"Anything, to shut you," Mei replied. She pulled her hair into a small ponytail. Some strands fell on her face when she kneeled and removed the ice patch from Aomine's leg. "Don't move and be quiet," she ordered.

Aomine wanted to reply but didn't. He watched her.

Mei placed her hands on his leg and quickly felt up his ankle. Her hands quickly moved up and reached his knee. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Your ankle is slightly twisted, and you have a lot of tension gastrocnemius muscle, other than that, you are fine, so stop whining,"

She stood up all of a sudden someone pulled her down by her foot. She landed hard scraping the side of her face on the wooden floor.

"Aomine..." the anger she felt was so strong, she didn't know how to release it and so she did something she never thought she would. Mei grabbed onto his injured foot and pressed hard with two fingers. Aomine growled in pain but didn't release her foot.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he barked yanking her towards him. Mei made an attempt to kick him but Aomine caught her leg. She wanted to scream but his hand covered her mouth. "Shhh..." he whispered into her ear sending instant shivers down her spine. Aomine's strength scared her. Being so close to him scared her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it made her very nervous.

"So, what does it feel like to date a loser?" Aomine cooed with his husky voice.

Mei tried to bite his hand, but he held her firmly. "You are not very picky are you Mei?" he continued.

"First confessing to me, then running away...then going out with Bakagami,"

He leaned in and inhaled her scent, his lips lightly touching her neck. She smelled good. Aomine smirked. The excitement was building up steadily and he wanted more. He leaned in again and touched her neck with his lips. Mei felt as if electricity pierced her skin and her heart almost stopped.

Mei was unsure of what she was feeling. Angry, humiliated, excited...it was a mixture of feeling she could not interpret. Aomine loosed his grip and she managed to free one of her arms. With all the force she had, she grabbed onto his hair and pulled. Aomine was taken aback. He roared and let her go.

"Fuck!" he roared. Mei slipped out of his arms and quickly rushed away.

"Aomine...you bastard. "You are forceful, despicable bastard!" she yelled throwing a cushion at him and running away.

***

She locked the door to her room breathing heavily. Her fingers trailed over the place Aomine kissed. Her body was still covered with goosebumps when she heard Aomine's heavy footsteps in the hallway. They stopped next to her room. She held her breath by putting her hand over her mouth. Aomine waited for a little while before moving further to Satsuki's room. She heard the door open and close. Mei hid her face in her hands and shook with silent tears.

***

"Ehhhh?" Satsuki screamed holding up a small note. "Mei already left,"

"Why are you so loud in the morning?" Aomine walked down the stairs slower than he normally would. The leg still hurt but the pain was definitely not as strong.

Satsuki waved the paper in front of his face.

"It's from Mei, she already went back. Seriously what is this? Why can't two people I care for so much just get along for a little while?" she exclaimed. "What happened last night?" she questioned.

"What makes you think something happened?" Aomine snickered.

Momoi threw the paper at him. "Because Mei-chan would never leave in the middle of the night knowing that there are no more night busses,"


	8. Aomine

Aomine walked down the street trying not to put too much pressure on his foot. He really didn't understand why Satsuki made him go and look for Mei. She was probably on the bus back to where she came from. "Un-fucking-believable," he groaned feeling his body. The floor in Momoi's room was uncomfortable. Normally he would sleep on the living room on the sofa, but that night he just didn't want to be alone.

"Come on bonbon, won't you give me a kiss?" he heard someone say. Aomine almost ignored it when he heard a familiar voice reply.

"Get your mug out of my face," there was no mistake. It was Mei.

Two punks cornered her. One stood from the front and the other from behind.

"I might just bite off that little sharp tongue of yours," one of them said trying to grab her when...

"Oi, scum," Aomine's voice shook the silence which surrounded them. "Get your ugly face away from her," Aomine walked over, no longer paying attention to his foot, he stepped on it as if there was no pain.

"Huh...who the hell are you? You wanna fight?" One of them pushed Mei aside causing her to fall and stepped in front of Aomine.

His eyes narrowed furiously. His aura was suffocating. "What the fuck did you just do?" Aomine grabbed the one who pushed Mei and lifted him up in the air. "You better scram now before I fucking kill you," his voice terrified. Even Mei shivered when she heard his tone. Aomine never spoke this way before, or at least...she never heard him speak so.

The guy in his hands yelped. Aomine dropped him and the two quickly made a run.

"Kusoooo..." Aomine swore. "You are a fucking idiot. Leaving in the middle of the night, where did you even sleep?"

Mei pushed herself off the ground. "None of your business." she retorted dusting her skinny jeans. Aomine eyed her dark blue crop top which revealed her belly button. He noticed a piercing in a form of a spider and raised his eyebrow.

"Won't even thank me for saving your sorry ass?"

She picked up her bag and glared. "Thank you,"

"Oi," Aomine grabbed her arm to stop her. "Go home, Satsuki is worried." he said. "And I can't stand her nagging anymore,"

"Aomine," Mei finally said. "I want you to stop touching me." she glared at him. "Never touch me again,"

Aomine was taken aback by her tone. He released her arm. "I will go back," she continued, "If you promise that you will never touch me again."

Aomine stared at her silhouette. Shoulder length red hair was tied into a little bun, her back was straight which made her waist look even smaller, the jeans hugged her hips perfectly, she looked so different to Satsuki. Aomine could swear, that even if she changed her hair and wore baggy clothes, he would have still recognized her. He stood beside her and looked ahead.

"I will never promise you that," he said. Mei's breath was caught in her throat as her heart raced deceitfully.

"Goodbye then, Aomine. I will call Satsuki, don't worry."

"One more thing," Aomine said. Mei stopped but did not turn around.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

He heard her sigh.

"One day you said that if I looked something like Satsuki then maybe I would have had a chance with you," she replied, "So I grew my hair, but nothing between us changed."

She reached out for her little bun and removed the hair ribbon. The wind played with her hair giving them a nice flow.

"I cut my hair because I wanted to be myself. I am me, and that is how it always will be."

Aomine smiled darkly. His eyebrows furrowed more than usual. He watched as Mei got on the bus which conveniently arrived on time. She threw her last gaze at him and turned away.

"Grrrr..." Aomine looked at the morning sky. It was bright and clear. "Why do I suddenly feel like a loser?"

***

**Aomine**

This year passed slower than I thought. Summer vacation was on its way, which means that I can sleep as much as want and look at my wonderful idols. Ahh...those big bouncy Ds.

"DAI-KUN!"

Nagging. Nagging. Satsuki is always nagging. I am so tired. I wish I could just sleep.

"Satsuki shut up," I yawned. The few weeks were exceptionally boring. The opponents were weaker than ever and gave up quicker than I thought. Basketball is becoming too boring. "I just want to sleep,"

"You have to go practice," Momoi continued. "The summer vacation will start in two weeks. Mei will be back home at last," she twirled around showing me her underwear...again.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Mei will be coming back soon as well and I really hope that you two can get along,"

I snickered. Seriously...sometimes I think that Satsuki is not as observant as she thinks she is.

"Unfortunately, that's impossible," I replied.

"Huh? Why?"

Because every time I will see her, I will wonder what those lips tasty like.

"Who knows..."

"Dai-kun that's not an answer," Momoi yelled. She was clearly getting annoyed.

"If you leave me alone for some time, I will come to practice," I told her. At that moment I wanted to be alone, and not listen to her talk about her cousin or Kuroko...or the team.

Momoi sighed. "Fine, but do come,"

She left.

Finally. I can rest.

But why the fuck do I keep thinking about her. This is annoying. No. This is frustrating. This fucking feeling.

I opened my eyes. The sky was getting greyer. I heard thunder somewhere in the distance, this annoyed me even more.

Everything is just wrong.

***

"Finally, it's summer! No more studying, no more school, nothing!" Mei bounced around Kagami who was carrying heavy bags from the supermarket.

"We still have to go to that summer camp coach was talking about,"

"Yeah, but isn't that just a vacation by the sea?" Mei pressed a finger to her lips. Kagami's eye twitched.

"Hey, don't do that in public," he said flushing red.

Mei laughed and hopped ahead when her phone suddenly buzzed.

"Moshi, moshi. Ah Ryouta?" her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where did you say you are?"

"Right behind you," Kise's voice replied.

Mei and Kagami turned in unison and gasped.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami-chii, Mei-chii, O HA YO!" Kise smiled with his infamous model smile.

Mei looked up and down at Kise. He was as fashionable as always. * _Seriously, how can someone be **this** handsome?_* she thought sighing lightly.

"I was just going to work when I saw you guys, and I remembered I was meant to call Mei,"

"Eh why?"

"Well," Kise smirked. "You see, I was invited to advertise this new perfume for ***, however, they need a girl to advertise the female one of the same range, and our model broke her leg during the last photoshoot," Kise shrugged.

"What kind of photoshoots are you people having there?" Mei twitched.

"Only ordinary," Kise laughed. "So back to the point, I told them I have someone in mind," he winked at Kagami but Kagami didn't get it.

"Satsuki?"

Kise shook his head. "Mei-chii, where have you seen models with..." he demonstrated big boobs.

"In Aomine's magazines?" Mei replied.

Kise thought for a moment. "Good point. I was talking about you, baaakaa!"

"EH? Me?"

"Call me," Kise winked, then gave Kagami a pat on the back. "Got to run now," he waved smiling the way only Kise coul and quickly ran in a different direction.

Mei was frozen, stunned, staring at Kise's body quickly moving away from them.

"So, are you going to call him?" Kagami asked when they finally reached his apartment.

"I don't know..." she replied honestly. "What do you think?"

"I think that..." Kagami smirked and lifted her up in the air. Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his forehead. "If that's what you want to do, you should go for it."

***

"So, Mei is not coming with us?" Koganei asked as everybody walked towards the bus.

"She will come in one week," Kagami replied. "She has some things to do,"

"Ahhh Kagami, lucky lucky man," Koganei patted him the back. "Good at basketball, have a hot girlfriend,"

"Yeah...maybe," Kagami replied walking ahead.

Mitobe stopped next to Koganei. "Somehow he didn't sound happy?"

Mitobe just shook his head. "Yeah, you are right...he was uncertain."

*If only she didn't act so distant after coming back from home,* Kagami thought. *I would have been happier. She didn't tell me what happened, but whatever it was...somehow...I think it had something to do with Aomine and that pisses me off."

***

"Cut!" the director yelled for 100th time.

"Naniii?" Kise whined getting somewhat tired.

"She is just not looking right at you," the director retorted. "She is supposed to look at you as if she is in love with you,"

"That kind makes sense...I'm not in love with him," Mei mumbled under her breath not letting the director hear.

"Ah..." Kise ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully. "Okay," he smiled making the females of the room lose their senses. "Give me a minute,"

"Mei, when they are shooting next time, watch my lips," Kise whispered into her ear,

"Eh? Okay..."

"And START,"

Mei did as she was told. When Kise arm snaked around her waist, she looked up at his lips.

"Think.Of.Aomine." Kise mouthed. Her eyes widened as she trembled in his arms. Mei's lips slightly parted, she was ready to say something...anything, but she heard director's voice.

"CUT! That was brilliant, well done you two!" he smiled. "This photo will be a hit."

Kise laughed and stuck his tongue out, but Mei was not amused.

"Ryouta, why?"

Kise shrugged. "Mei-chii, I’ve known you for a long time. You never look at Kagami-chii the way you look at Aomine-chii," he replied. "It is not hard to notice, it's just people are not very observant these days..."

"Don't," Mei said blankly. "Don't tell anyone,"

"Hai, hai..." Kise danced away leaving her in her thoughts. Even after everything that happened, her body reacts to his name. Aomine. Is there no escape from you?


End file.
